


You Promised

by fleimkepakosskairipa



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, Angst and Smut, Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 11:12:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18179867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleimkepakosskairipa/pseuds/fleimkepakosskairipa
Summary: Murphy promises to tell Bellamy a story about his childhood if they have sex while he does it, which in hindsight, might not have been the best idea given the shortage of happy memories Murphy has from his childhood.





	You Promised

**Author's Note:**

> Smut with a little bit of fluff and a semblance of a plot. My first time writing smut, so please don't be too harsh. I hope you enjoy!

Bellamy and Murphy had been dating for almost three months, spending practically every day together, when Bellamy realized he didn't really know anything about Murphy's past. 

He knows about his present, his favorite books and show and meal, his job, his schedule, how to convince him to go somewhere and how to convince him to stay, how he bites his bottom lip when he's concentrating, how he plays with his hair when he nervous.

He knows about his future, how he wants to be an author and help people in the community, how he's majoring in Communications so he can take the writing courses he wants and still have a degree that could get him an actual job, how he was gonna move into the city some day and take the bus everywhere so he could observe people, how he was gonna graduate and make money and make a difference, how he was going to include Bellamy in all of his plans.

He knows abut Murphy as a person, how he's passionate and smart and snarky and refuses to give or take compliments but will help old ladies with groceries, how he always makes rude comments about the waiters at restaurants behind their backs but still tips them 15 dollars for a 20 dollar meal, how he gets scared of loud noises and crashes, how he yells at sports even when he doesn't know exactly what's going on.

But he doesn't know his past. And he wants to.

"Where were you born?" Bellamy asks one night while they're watching TV in his apartment. 

"What?" Murphy asks, still half watching the trashy reality show on the screen in front of him.

"Where were you born?"

"Why do you want to know?" He gives Bellamy his full attention and a questioning glare.

"I'm your boyfriend, Murphy, not the cops. I just want to know about you."

"And where I was born has to do with that?"

"A little, yes."

"Well, I don't know where I was born." He turns back to the TV, taking a big gulp of his soda.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I mean I'm not in possession of that information, Bellamy, what else could it mean?"

"Why not?"

"My Mom wasn't exactly the record keeping type."

"She didn't remember?"

"Nope." He pops the p, pointedly looking at the TV and away from Bellamy, hoping the other boy will take the hint. He doesn't.

"What about your dad?"

"Died when I was 7."

"Murphy, I'm-"

"Why are you asking this all of a sudden? What changed?"

"Nothing changed, I just want to know you better."

"Well, I don't want to talk about it, so either shut up and watch TV or I'm leaving.

"What about a third option?" Bellamy smirks, noticing the way Murphy's chest moves as he huffs in frustration.

"There's not one."

"You sure about that?" Bellamy leans down to kiss Murphy's neck, proud of the almost immediate moan coming out of Murphy's mouth.

"No fair."

"What's no fair?" He asks, moving lower down his neck, lightly biting the skin by his veins.

"You doing this. I know there's a catch and it's no fair." He pants out.

"You don't know that."

"I know you." Bellamy moves up from his neck and catches Murphy's lips in his own, pulling the smaller boy into his lap as he does.

"Tell me a story." Bellamy tells Murphy as he takes off his shirt to kiss down his chest.

"Once upon a time...."

"Not what I meant." Bellamy pulls back to look Murphy in the eye, making Murphy whine in protest. "Tell me a story about your childhood, anything about it, and I won't stop." He punctuates his last words with a thrust, making Murphy moan again.

"You promise to fuck me after?" Murphy rests his forehead against Bellamy's as he tries to move his hips, stopped by Bellamy's tight grip on them.

"I promise."

"Then fucking do something." 

Bellamy picks him up, sucking bruises onto his neck as they walk to Bellamy's room, Murphy's legs wrapped tightly around him.

"One time, I think I was about nine, my Mom took me to a carnival that was in town." Bellamy gently throws him on the bed and Murphy stops talking into his lips are back on him, pressing quick kisses down his stomach before he starts taking his pants off.

"It was actually a really good day. We went on a bunch of rides and had greasy carnival food and it was the first time since my dad died that she actually looked happy." He pauses to let out a gasp as Bellamy starts stroking him, leaving feather light kisses on his thighs.

"I remember going on a roller coaster, it was a really big one and I was scared. I almost cried when they strapped me in, but, _God, Bellamy,_ my Mom said that it was fine and she was right there, she'd always be right there, because she loved me. "

"Keep talking." Bellamy says, stepping back to take his own clothes off. 

"We played a bunch of the games and it took all day, but I eventually won a stuffed animal. Just a small one, a monkey, but I had won it, so I loved it.

"Keep going." Bellamy tells him again, flipping him over on his stomach with his knees keeping the lower half of his body raised, before covering his finger in the lube from the bedside table.

"I gave it to my Mom and said it was for her, shit!" Murphy takes a few seconds to breathe deeply, getting used to the feeling of Bellamy's finger in him before he continued.

"She named it after my Dad, said it'd keep an eye on us while he couldn't. She sometimes talked like he was away on a business trip instead of dead, like she couldn't believe he was really gone. It was the best day." Murphy feels tears start to spring to his eyes and he blinks them away as Bellamy adds another finger.

"But then, we got home. It was like a switch was flipped. She was so happy at the carnival and in the car on the way home, but once we got inside the house, she turned back to the way she always was, always had been since my dad died. She dropped Alex, the stuffed monkey, on the floor and just walked into the kitchen, not noticing the monkey or me. Like usual. _Fuck,_ Bell. Hurry up." Bellamy adds another finger, only pausing for a second when he noticed the turn this story was taking.

"She started drinking as soon as she got in the kitchen, straight from the bottle, she couldn't even wait for a glass. And I could tell she was in angry. She always got angry or sad when she was drunk, which was every day. Sad was fine, I got used to that. When she was sad, she would just lay in her room and leave me alone. But when she was angry, that's when she would hit me and throw things at me. So that's what she did. It was a great day and I got a bloody lip that night."

"Murphy."

"Don't. You promised."

"What?" He asks, coming up to press light kisses on his cheek. He never should have done this, never should have made Murphy so upset.

"You promised you'd fuck me, so cut the crap and get on with it."

"Murphy."

"You promised!"

"Okay. Okay."

He pulls back a little to enter him, quickly going back to place kisses on cheek, as close to kissing away his tears as he can get in this position.

"Faster."

"Murphy." 

"I said faster."

Bellamy fights the urge to pull out and just wrap Murphy in a hug, but that's not what Murphy wants, so he speeds up his thrusts, going hard enough move Murphy with just his thrusts.

"More." Murphy says once, gripping the sheets underneath him and then the word turns into a mantra, he just keeps repeating it until it means nothing anymore. "More, more, more, more, more." He comes before Bellamy, changing his chant of 'more' to broken, whispered cries of 'Bellamy' and 'please'. Bellamy comes shortly after, a few tears leaving his eyes. "I'm sorry." Bellamy says, pulling out and wrapping up Murphy in his arms. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry she did that. I'm sorry I made you tell me. I'm so, so sorry." Murphy tries to respond, but he doesn't know what to say, so he just curls into Bellamy more, wrapping his arms around the other boys shoulders as the last few tears fall from his eyes. "Please don't leave." Murphy whispers before he can stop himself. "Never." Bellamy tells him before he can freak out and worry about scaring Bellamy away or going too far too much. "I will never leave you. I promise. I love you." Murphy starts crying again, not bothering to hold it back this time. Bellamy pulls the blanket around both of them and lays down, keeping Murphy tight to his chest, whispering comforting words in his ear until Murphy eventually falls asleep, finally letting himself drift off to sleep after looking at Murphy's peaceful, sleeping face.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @Blood-Ran-Silver


End file.
